1. Field
The following description relates to convergence of a hybrid heterogeneous network, and more particularly, to signaling and synchronization to associate real-time data and augmented content for an augmented broadcasting service in a heterogeneous network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As analog TV broadcasts ended, and the full transition to digital TV broadcasting transpired, a hybrid broadcasting that combines TV broadcast and high-speed Internet is anticipated to become more popular. In addition, realistic content is rising in demand, which requires a large amount of data traffic. Also, an augmented broadcasting service is expected, which is capable of providing a realistic object image or image clip during real-time broadcasting through, for example, a smart device.
The introduction of a hybrid broadcasting environment has been seen as a solution to overcome the limitations in transmission bandwidth, and it is expected that realistic content can be provided during real-time broadcasting by downloading it over the Internet. However, to associate between the broadcasting network and the Internet, definitions of augmented content-relevant information are required, and there are difficulties in providing augmented broadcasting service by the existing method since systems and timing information to synchronize content on a screen have different purposes and forms in different transmission networks.